Kagome and Miroku or Naraku?
by turtley2005
Summary: this takes place in present day tokyo with bad language, drug use, and references to sex... if you don't like those odd pairs of kagmir or kag nar, then don't read it...
1. Default Chapter

Kagome and Miroku. or Naraku?  
  
A/N: Yes, I am a tweaker, but I do love writing these stories. Although I never complete most of them. But r&r and flame me if you want, but I won't pay attention to them.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi-sama.  
  
~CHAPTER ONE~  
  
The four figures laden with bags and suitcases made their way across the campus together. A bright sunny day was all they had forward to at the moment. Well, besides finding their dorms and unpacking. Unfortunately none would share the same room, but miraculously are sharing the same building. Ah, yes, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku have finally made it to their new school, Tokyo University. Little did they know that a few more uninvited guests would worm their way in between these friends and break them apart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
Tension filled the class. Even those who were not directly involved, but caught in the cross fire were uncomfortable, all except the droning instructor. As the continual boring lecture on history went, the aforementioned group of friends are found in separate locations of three. As Miroku sat next to the flustered Kagome sulking, Inuyasha sat on the far upper left of them with Kikyou, and Sango sat four rows ahead next to Matt. The group had been separated.  
  
As soon as class ended, the room was cleared in one minute flat, except for eight people who had found themselves unknowingly colliding in the direction for the exit. The instructor was still oblivious. "Oi, why don't you idiots watch where you're going?" Inuyasha snapped. "Well, excuse me for having taken up your precious walking space!" Kagome screeched. Immediately she and Kikyou began a glaring contest. Kouga (the idiot he is) took the opportunity to come up to Kagome. "So Kagome, how about you and I go out tonight? Seeing as dog breath has given you up." Kagome blinked and turned while Kikyou squealed with triumph. This just added more to Kagome frustration so she turned and let Kouga go temporarily deaf.  
  
Due to the collision, a namely few tripped over each other. First Matt, then Sango, and Miroku then Naraku. "Eee! Miroku get your hand off me!" Without hesitating, she slammed a book on his head. He winced and crawled away from the tangle of limbs, but she realized it wasn't him as the hand had moved to her thigh. "Eee! ! Get away!" She hit him too, which made him mad. "Wench, what was that for?" As soon as the three stood a punch flew and connected with Naraku's jaw. Matt and Naraku brawled, which Miroku was dragged in to at some point. During that time Kagome and Kikyou started their own catfight. The teacher still oblivious had left for lunch just as the fights erupted. Just as Kikyou and Kagome came to a stalemate with death grips to each other's hair, Kouga and Inuyasha finally interrupted. They reluctantly let go, but Kikyou gave one last hard yank before Kagome was taken away kicking and screaming. Somehow she got loose and came at Kikyou and punched her right in her eye. Kikyou screamed reeling backwards into Inuyasha too stunned to move.  
  
"Don't ever touch me you bitch." Kagome hissed as she stomped off. On passing the three fighting, she grabbed Miroku and began dragging him away grabbing their things too. At the door she turned, "I never want to see or speak to ANY of you again!" This stopped Matt and Naraku as they watched her stomp out with a bludgeoned Miroku in mid attack. Which they finally inched away. The remaining people milled off with death glares between a certain few. All in all, it wasn't so bad?  
  
The retreating form of the two people of the special little group that is no more had eventually slumped at their recent encounter with their former best friends. A shared sigh of fatigue escaped them as they made their way to Kagome's dorm. When they reached the sanctuary of her room, she collapsed and began yet another display of defeat. Letting her sorrow and anger wash away with another onslaught of fresh tears. Miroku who had a few cuts and bruises and a lump on his head kneeled next to Kagome's quivering body of sobs. He rubbed her back and sat silently letting her know that he was there for her. Eventually her tears wore off as she began to feel the pain in her knuckles. It was the second time she had deliberately hit someone that way, and she felt the pain begin to swell.  
  
She turned to Miroku and suddenly realized he was in a real fight with two other guys and immediately looked him over. "Oh, Miroku, are you ok? I mean you did get in a fight." "I'm fine. Just a few scratches and bruises, and yet another familiar lump on my head." He chuckled, but Kagome shook her head. She immediately set off to make him and herself an ice pack and some tea. Looking at a particular cut he had on his hand she also searched for the small first aid kit she had. Coming back, she found him sitting on the couch with the ice pack on his new bump.  
  
"You really don't have to do that you know." "I know, but I always did it for Inuyasha before. It's no big deal. Besides, what are friends for?" A small smile crept across her face as she set his hand down onto her lap to grab a bandage. She hadn't noticed the blush making its way on Miroku's face as he turned his head. She gently, but firmly secured the bandage around his hand. "All done." Her smile never left as she looked up to his face. He told himself not to look, but he did and they sat there staring into each other's eyes. Miroku's hand still held in hers as a multitude of emotions swirled in their eyes stopping in an unidentifiable emotion.  
  
"Kagome! I'm home!" Kagura squealed as the door flew open. Kagome and Miroku jumped three feet apart off the couch from each other. Miroku muttered something under his breath as Kagome recovered. "Hey Kagura, want some tea?" "Oh that would be wonderful. You are so fabulous." Kagura said as she hugged Kagome and sat on the couch next to the blushing and silently cursing Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha: why am I so out of character??  
  
A/N: everyone is out of character ^.^  
  
Shippou: why aren't I in the fic?  
  
A/N: sorry Shippou-chan, but you will have a small part in it later on  
  
Shippou: *shrugs* good enough for me  
  
Sesshomaru: why am I, the great Sesshomaru, not in your fanfic? you write about me in every other fic you write  
  
A/N: o.O now, that was OOC. ahem. well, I just wanted to experiment with the pairings, but you will also have a small part in here too ^.^  
  
Sesshomaru: Indeed  
  
A/N: *drooling* you are so yummy Sesshy  
  
*everyone but Sesshomaru and A/N sweatdrop*  
  
A/N: You! go read the next chapter! please? 


	2. K&MN chap 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi-sama. still. Please don't sue me *cowers in corner*  
  
r&r. flames are tolerable, but I won't bother to reply to them.  
  
~CHAPTER TWO~  
  
Time passed and winter had come. Kagome and Miroku found themselves spending even more time together even more than when they were a group. So whenever you sought out one, it'd be a common thing to find the other nearby. Oh yes, they were in denial. What looked like a loving couple to everyone else was an unbreakable strong friendship to them.  
  
"The Winter Festival is coming soon!" Squealed Kagome for the umpteenth time that day. "Yes, Kagome. You do realize how many times you've said that?" "I know, I know, I'm just so excited!" Miroku's head drooped as Kagome started to embarrassingly hop around and giggle. People passing by couldn't help, but stare at the overly hyper Kagome. In her excited antics she had tripped and fell on her face, which she uncharacteristically started to cry. Laughter came from a certain couple not far away. Kagome looked through watery eyes at the insensitivity the couple were showing. Her tears disappeared as her eyes laid on the two people she did not want to see for an eternity, Kikyou and Inuyasha. Miroku then decided to aid Kagome and they made their get away from the hyenas.  
  
Kagome sighed as she flopped onto Miroku's bed. Miroku slumped into his desk chair. "What did I do to deserve this Miroku? It's bad enough he left me for his ex, but do they have to stalk me and mock me each time I slip up?" "Bad things happen to good people. Inuyasha is an idiot and an even more stupid person for even following Kikyou around and doing things for him like some lap dog." Kagome giggled at the prospect of Inuyasha with dog-ears on top of his head. Miroku shook his head. At least she's not crying. Kagome sighed again turning around onto her belly.  
  
The room was uncomfortably silent as Miroku stared at the wall and Kagome buried herself further into Miroku's big, soft pillow. Mmm, Miroku's pillow smells so good. ack! Where did that come from?! Miroku cleared his throat hoping to get her attention, and he saw her turn her head to peak an eye out to him. Miroku started to sweat. "I was wondering. Kagome. would you like to go to the festival with me?" Kagome grinned. "Of course silly. I don't really have too many other friends other than you." Miroku blanched. "Uh. I meant as in, uh, a date?" He blushed as her face became confused, but lit up a bit. She began to giggle, but regained her composure. "Just as long as you don't try hitting on other girls while we're there or I'll abandon you." The blushing young man nodded dumbly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally! The festival is here! Come on Miroku get up!" Kagome cheered dancing around Miroku's dorm in her pajamas. She had the urge to run to him and the excitement just carried her away. Her mini celebration distracted her as she chatted animatedly like a little girl while he stood up from his bed knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep. For a second he had forgotten to cover himself up. There he stood, facing away from Kagome, but knew from the silence she had finally registered his nudity. He blushed furiously as he felt her gave roam him and settle on his well- muscled derriere. Kagome caught herself staring and turned around blushing bright red. "I, uh, I'm so sorry." "No, it's ok, it's my fault. I forgot I had gone to sleep like that." He rushed to pull on his boxers and some jeans. She turned around just as he began to pull a shirt over his head. Mmm. those muscles. ack! What is wrong with me? His lecherous ways are rubbing off onto me. She almost sighed sadly when his delicious washboard stomach disappeared under his shirt. Recovering with a smile, she gleefully shouted once again her excitement about the festival. Miroku just rubbed his head grinning. Unexpectedly, Kagome launched herself at him. Hugging him, "Meet me downstairs in 20, ok?" "Sure." And before leaving she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and she rushed off. Miroku's roommate who had woken up during her most recent exclamation of joy was giving Miroku that all-knowing look and then went back to sleep with a little flop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is everything ready for tonight?" "Yes, now why did you have to wake me up so early?" "I wanted to make sure. Besides, I don't think nine a.m. is that early." "Stop worrying, I promise things will be going as planned. Now fuck off and let me sleep some more or I might not do what you're paying me for." "I'll see you at five. Be awake." "Fine, bye." Grumbling, Naraku put the phone back on his nightstand and passed out. again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku's heart was racing as he fidgeted nervously in the student lounge. Every time he heard the elevator's chime he had practically jumped to see if Kagome was in it or not. After waiting for a few more minutes, the elevator chimed its arrival, and standing alone, was Kagome. Miroku stopped breathing as she casually walked up to him smiling. Inside, Kagome was just as nervous. Her heartbeat was thundering in her chest when she saw him waiting for her. "Y-you look nice, Kagome." She slightly giggled replying, "You do too." They stood there smiling until Miroku broke the silence. "Uh, so, would you like some breakfast?" "That'd be great." Without taking a second thought, she took his hand, threading their fingers, and happily walked out.  
  
Breakfast passed and they decided to walk around and see what was in store for the night ahead. It was so cute. At some point, they sat down on a bench. A little tired, Kagome leaned against him while he draped an arm around her shoulders. They leaned their heads together and watched as little children played and birds flew up in the sky. It was a beautiful day. Before they knew it, it was lunch and decided to buy something from the many food vendors that were set up around them. The sights and smells excited Kagome even more. It made her smile the entire time, which made Miroku smile just as much because he loved her smiles. She looks so beautiful when she smiles. I hope I'm the reason for those kinds of smiles some day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5:00 p.m.  
  
"Do you have everything?" "Yes all ready for the millionth time and here is your part." Naraku said handing her a little vial filled with a purple substance. "It better work, or I'll be sure to let our families and Samantha know what you've been doing this whole time in Tokyo living by yourself." He smirked. "Kikyou, Kikyou, such empty threats. Samantha all ready knows I'm bisexual, and whether our families know or not doesn't faze me. Besides, it's not like I'm a complete fairy." You could have fooled me. "And another thing. we're cousins! What is family for? Never mind don't answer that question." Naraku shuddered as a few unwanted memories swept to the foreground of his thoughts. It was Kikyou's turn to smirk. "Believe me; if things don't follow through, then you'll face the same dilemma." Shuddering again, Naraku backed away. "I assure you, nothing will go wrong."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, I'm so nervous! But so excited!" Kagome squealed hoping around in her light blue kimono. (You'd think from all her shouting and squealing she'd go hoarse) Her roommate, Kagura, was hoping around with her. "Oh my gosh! You are so lucky to be going out with Miroku. I don't even have a date." Kagome hugged her. "Don't worry. With or without a date, festivals are always so much fun." "Yea, but even more fun when it's a date too. Oh well, always can wait for the Spring Festival." "Of course! And hopefully you and I can double date!" They giggled happily and continued talking about Kagome's date with Miroku. At around seven, a knock came, and outside standing with pink roses, was Miroku in his houshi ware. A staff included.  
  
"Let me put those in water, so you two can be off." Kagura shooed them out giggling. It was going to be an unforgettable date. They took the elevator down and made there way to the sounds of the festival. Music was playing, children were laughing, delicious food was cooking, but most of all, young couples were everywhere. In no time, the celebration was in full swing. Yet masses of gray clouds of foreboding were off in the distance.  
  
After much walking, talking, laughing, and dancing, they found themselves a place to sit and eat while they kept on talking. Sometime during the meal, Kagome had to go to the bathroom and rushed off after Miroku said he'd stay in that exact spot. Just as Kagome left, Kikyou and Inuyasha managed to sit at the same table. Miroku and Inuyasha didn't notice for a little, but as soon as they did, they had a stare down. While the boys were busy, Kikyou secretly put the purple substance from the vial into Miroku's drink. The little war eventually ended as Inuyasha stomped off. However, Kikyou stayed for a bit and then went the same direction as Inuyasha, but instead of following him, she searched for Naraku. It was a great time to start her evil plan. (Muhahahaha) as soon as she found him, they went back to see Miroku beginning to slump over.  
  
"Come on big guy, let's go, you look pretty tired." Kikyou tried as much as possible to sound concerned. Miroku just nodded his head as she helped him up. Just as they were leaving, Naraku took Miroku's seat and discreetly put in the same purple substance seen before into Kagome's drink. He waited for a while, and Kagome eventually appeared. "Have you seen a guy named Miroku anywhere around here?" "Are you Kagome?" Kagome nods her head yes. "He told me he really had to go use the bathroom and to tell you he'll come back as soon as possible." "Well, ok." She shrugged and got back to eating her food. "He better come back before his food gets cold. or eaten." Giggling she finished her food in three minutes flat and began to gulp down her drink. Half way through she asks, "So what's your name cutie?" Just as she finished off her drink, feeling slightly hazy, he answered, "Naraku." Dazedly, "I like your name and your hair. It's so pretty." Giggling she sat next to him and drunkenly fell onto his lap. Still giggling, Naraku helped her away. All the while, Kikyou had gotten Miroku to her apartment.  
  
A/N: although Naraku was in Chapter One around the beginning of their school year, Naraku didn't know much about the other people nor did the people, except Kikyou, know much about him  
  
Kagome: *innocently* is Kikyou still a walking corpse in your fic?  
  
A/N: yes, and no. she's alive temporarily. only for this fic. in my other fics she is as alive as a walking clay pot can be  
  
Kikyou: *angrily* I am not a clay pot!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Kikyou: well, I'm not  
  
A/N: keep telling yourself that Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou: no one loves me!! *runs away crying*  
  
A/N: hahaha! the bit. I mean. Kikyou ran away. ahem. anyways.. go read the next chapter ok?? Ok.. 


	3. K&MN chap 3

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha and co. but they still belong to Rumiko Takahashi . *pouts*  
  
~CHAPTER 3~  
  
"Ugh." Kagome moaned slightly as she woke up. "Oi." She tried getting up, but she was aching and burning in several spots, including a few sensitive areas. "Oh. my head." The drugs left remnants of fog and a headache. "Where am I?" "My apartment." Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned to a naked man next to her. It took a bit to realize she was naked too. "AHHHH! HENTAI!!!" She jumped pulling the covers with her only to expose his apparent arousal. "Ack. I just didn't see that." Turning around a blush covered her whole body. "You weren't saying that last night. You were pretty anxious to get into my bed if you ask me."  
  
Fuming she turned around to see Naraku just slipping into his pants. Along his back were scratches running up and down in different ways and sizes with a few reaching to his cheeks. (*wink, wink) "Oh my gosh, did I do that to your back" "Yes you did. You were very persistent and aggressive. Such a tom cat." "Oh shit." She sank to her knees realizing what had happened. Fighting the tears, she sat there staring at her hands as her thoughts zoomed through her head making her headache even larger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmm. Kagome." Miroku nuzzled his face more into the hair his nose was all ready buried into. Wait. this doesn't smell like her. Cracking an eye open, he cautiously opened an eye and looked down into Kikyou's slumbering face. Screaming bloody murder, he shot out of bed in the buff and quickly searched for his clothes as she woke up. "Oh, where are you going Miroku? I thought we could have some more fun when we woke up." Kikyou mock pouted as he scrambled into his robes. "I uh. Kikyou. I gotta go." He ran, but as he ran he muttered over and over how stupid he was.  
  
Unluckily, he crashed into the last person he needed to see that morning in the hallway to the elevator. Inuyasha. Inuyasha was coming over to make sure Kikyou got home and was all right. The sloppily thrown on houshi robes on Miroku and Kikyou in a bathrobe only made him think of one thing. "What the fuck did you do to her?" "I don't know?!! I don't remember?!!" And as soon as Miroku wriggled out of Inuyasha's hands he ran. He ran all the way back to his dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She couldn't handle it anymore. It wasn't because Naraku was now trying to seduce her by kissing her shoulders and neck, it was because, she was no longer a virgin. The aching and burning said it all. She broke down. Miroku will never want me anymore now. I'm filthy. I'm stained. Cami what have I done? "I need to go." She mumbled. "Come on baby, you know you want to play." Crying hard, she pushed him off and dressed as fast as she could and ran.  
  
Thankfully, when she got back to her room, Kagura was gone. So she broke down. She didn't want her roommate to see her like this. She grabbed new clothes and her bathroom essentials and ran to the showers. The coed showers. She wanted to get the smell of Naraku off of her. She felt dirty. Without noticing the other shower running, she got into her own and furiously washed herself while she cried and sobbed. "Damn that bastard! Why?! I'm so dirty." Her crying became louder, which disturbed the other occupant.  
  
Miroku felt dirty and ashamed. He was depressed. After a little debate, he trudged off to the showers, the coed showers. He stood their soaking. It was early, so he was the only one in there. Sulking, he half noticed the other person rushing in. The identity of the other person didn't matter to him until he heard her out burst. It was Kagome.  
  
Miroku felt even worse to hear her distress. She must be talking about me. And for the first time during the whole ordeal, he cried. A few tears spilled only to mix with the water. Sighing he left her to her shower and sobbing. Besides, he was beginning to look like a prune. He'd been in there for a while before she came in. Life couldn't get any worse.  
  
And it had.  
  
After the festival incident, Miroku and Kagome stopped talking. Inuyasha was still steaming over the events because Kikyou lied and told him that Miroku had seduced her to piss him off. Once in a while they'd get into fights. Kagome on the other hand, busied herself with schoolwork. Naraku would call her and send her flowers now and then to make up for what happened. She didn't know she was drugged, so she was nice and polite to his sudden romantic attention to herself. Spring was coming. Along with a formal dance and a festival and finals and graduation. It was getting hectic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you're going with Naraku!" Kagura squealed as they both stood in front of the store's gigantic mirror trying on dresses. "Yea and I can't believe you're going with Kouga." Kagome grinned. "Yea, but Naraku is a senior, and. and he's so hot!" They giggled. "You know, I don't remember how I ended up with him that night, but I think I might be looking forward to another night like it." Blushing she stared at her shocked friend's reflection. Then they both laughed and proceeded to look for their own perfect dress. Along the way, a mysterious girl named Samantha (who was mentioned before) was also trying on dresses. Kagura being the nosey one started talking to her too.  
  
"Oh, I'm going with this guy named Miroku, since my recent boyfriend asked someone else to go with him. I'm lucky to have found a date so soon." Kagura just giggled and Kagome was silent while the two chatted. Meanwhile, she had found her perfect dress. It was dark blue, spaghetti strapped, with a slit up the right side that came up to mid thigh, and a thin silver link chain that draped around her waist and an end dangled down to her knee near the slit with a silver crescent moon at the end. Adding to the dress, she put on black gloves that went passed her elbows, and dressy three-inch black platforms decorated with black stars. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled. "Perfect. Now all I need is a perfect hairstyle and jewelry."  
  
Finals were over, and vacation was drawing near. The dance was in a few days, the festival was a few days after the dance and graduation was just after the festival. All that was left were a few more sessions in class, getting the results from their exams, and then eventually packing. The four friends from the beginning have still not come back together. Maybe the next couple of weeks will change their minds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Sango?" "What do you want?" "We need to talk. It's about Kagome and Miroku." "Yeah, so what about them?" "Something has happened to them. Something you're not going to like." "Um. ok, so when did you want to talk?" "Can you meet me at the library at 3?" "Sure." "Ok, see you there." I wonder if he meant at our "old spot". I'll just have to wait and see I guess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3:00 p.m. Kagome's dorm  
  
"Did you find your perfect dress yesterday?" "I can't wait to show it to you." "I can't wait to see you in it." "So what are you doing today?" "Catching my very last class of my educational career and then taking out my sweetheart to dinner for celebration." Kagome giggled and then said, "I hope when you say sweetheart that you are referring to me." "Oh, but Kagome, I was talking about my cat." Kagome giggle turned to a laugh. "I didn't know you were a cat person." "Well, going out with you can change any man's mind." She blushed and giggled again. "I'm glad we met, you know." There was a pause on Naraku's end. "Me too Kagome. me too. Well, listen, I need to get to class before I'm late. It's a habit to get there the second before class begins." This made Kagome smile. Her giggling stopped before because of the pause, but she brushed it off as nothing. "Ok sweetie, I'll see you tonight." "Dress nice, because we're going somewhere fancy. See you later sweetheart." "Ok, bye." Wow, he is such a total romantic guy. I am so happy we're together.  
  
You're going to hate me Kagome. I wish we didn't meet like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3:00 p.m. The "Old Spot" at the library  
  
"Ok, what's so important about Miroku and Kagome that we had to meet in the "old spot" for?" "Like I said, it's something you're not going to like. I overheard Kikyou talking on the phone.  
  
~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~  
  
Noon earlier that day  
  
Eh? Ringing? Who's on the phone? "Hello?" "Good work cousin, everything has come according to plan." "Kikyou. you're calling me just to tell me good work. where's the rest of my pay?" "You'll get your pay, but dear cousin; I'm not paying you to date the girl. I just wanted you to break her and Miroku apart, and you have done that all ready. Why are you still hanging around her? It's not like she's anything special." "Just keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better, but whether I date Kagome is my business. Not yours." "Touchy, touchy. I hope you're ready if the truth comes out and she finds out you drugged her that night. Oh, by the way, Samantha has found her way into Miroku's interests. I hope you're not too heartbroken over her." What the hell?! "Don't worry. Kagome is worth all the trouble. Miroku can have Samantha. Just as long as he isn't in my way when it comes to being with Kagome." "It's quite a shame, Naraku; you shouldn't fall for your victims. That's how men like you grow weak." "Why are you worrying over me, Kikyou? It's not like you to be so concerned." "I'm not concerned, I'm just pointing out the obvious. Meet me at our usual spot at three and you'll get the rest of your pay." "Bye."  
  
~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~  
  
"I couldn't believe it at first. I was sitting there for a while staring at the phone, and Kikyou caught me sitting there with it in my hand. It's a good thing I was quick to react, or she would have found out I know what's happened." "Inuyasha, what are we supposed to do?" "We should tell her, but Sango, she's not going to believe us after what has happened. I feel like a stupid jerk. I shouldn't have left her for that bitch." "Don't feel bad, I shouldn't have left her. I was her best female friend, and I left for a guy. I left all of you for a guy I had just met." "Well, at least now maybe we can fix everything. Or at least try." "Still. how are we going to convince her?" "I don't know. Maybe we should let things flow and see where it goes before we say anything." "I wish we knew what to do. I don't like sitting around waiting for things to happen." "Well, I guess we're going to have to. I'll keep in touch with you. Maybe if things get better all four of us can hang out like we used to when we all go back home." "Maybe. I'm looking forward to it. I guess I'll see you at the dance tomorrow night?" "Of course. Later." Sango walked away as Inuyasha stayed behind to ponder on his new revelation. Well, at least I'm not alone anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3:02 p.m.  
  
"Oh, that is so cute. You were talking to your little girlfriend." "I don't have time for idle chitchat. Where's my money?" Pulling a white envelope out of her purse, Kikyou handed it to Naraku. "Here. It's all there. Count it if you want." Naraku stored it into the inside pocket of his jacket and replied, "I trust it's all there. If not, then I'll have to refuse anymore service to you cousin." "You are becoming very unlike yourself just for this one girl." "She's a woman Kikyou, but I guess that's something you'll never understand what it's like to truly love someone." Laughing, "Oh, so it's love? I doubt even you can understand what love is." "Keeping a man on a leash to do your bidding and kissing the ground you walk on is not love." "But of course it is. It's called keeping what's mine close." "Kikyou, Kikyou, even I know what love is. What you have for Inuyasha is not love. I'd delve deeper into what I'm inferring to, but you probably wouldn't understand that either. Besides, I must be off to my last class. Farewell." Leaving behind the steaming Kikyou, he ran off to class and for the last time, made it in the second right before it started.  
  
A/N: oh *sniffles* they are just so gosh darn cute together don't cha know? well, maybe not to the people who don't like this pairing. but that's ok. you are entitled to think what you want.  
  
Miroku: I am very disturbed  
  
A/N: no one asked you  
  
Sango: I don't like this pairing either  
  
A/N: well, I'm sorry I didn't write a fanfic of you and Miroku getting together  
  
*Miroku grins while Sango blushes*  
  
A/N: ok... well, just go and read the next chapter . if you really want to 


	4. K&MN chap 4

Disclaimer: me + $0 = pointless lawsuit so please don't sue me *cowers in closet*  
  
r&r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~CHAPTER FOUR~  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am your DJ for this special night. Let MC Joe make this night a night to remember." The crowd of formal clad young people cheered and started to dance when the music started blasting out of the speakers placed around him. It was dark, but there was an area separated off to the second floor of balconies in the hotel for sitting and refreshments. The night was going smooth. For a while, even Inuyasha and Sango were enjoying themselves forgetting about the problem that lay ahead of them. There was a bar there too, and you can guess who finds her way there sometime during that night. Let's just say it wasn't Kagome or Sango.  
  
"Ok, now let's slow it down. But don't go too far if you're leaving the dance floor. There's still more to come for the next three hours." The first few guitar riffs of "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls came on when Kagome said, "This is one of my favorite songs from America." Naraku just smiled and kissed her on the forehead as they began to slowly dance in each other's arms. I swear I'm going to make love to this woman tonight. But I'm going to tell her. Even if she's going to leave me afterwards. She needs to know.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"Ok, I think you had enough drinks for the night miss." One of the bartenders said to Kikyou. "Oh don't be szuch (such) a pardy (party) pooper. I can handle juss (just) one more. Come on." "Kikyou, come on, you're smashed we should go back to your apartment." Inuyasha said taking the empty glass away from her and giving it back to the bartender. "Nod (Not) you doo (too) Inu-chan. Everyone isz (is) oud (out) to gid (get) me. Even my son ob (of) a bitsch (bitch) couszin (cousin). I dhone (don't) need you!" Running away she crashed into a few people, but managed to wriggle her way passed dancing people to the DJ's booth. Inuyasha lost her and kept trying to get through until he heard the commotion between her and the DJ.  
  
"And now for you Do As Infinity fans - Hey!" The DJ fumbled over his equipment after Kikyou snatched his microphone. "Hi everyone!" beginning to sound sober. "I just wanted to come up here to let everyone know that Kagome Higurashi is the biggest idiot I've ever come to know. Not only does she date the biggest moron, but she never thought twice about how she lost her virginity. I mean come on. wouldn't you remember that special event? But I guess she wasn't smart enough to figure out that her sweetheart boyfriend, Naraku, had drugged her to get her into bed. Can we say desperate? But that's not all. Miroku comes in second place for the biggest idiot because guess who he is dating. that's right Naraku's very own recent girlfriend Samantha Hashimoto. Now isn't that an interesting thing to know. By the way Miroku, for being the second biggest idiot, I do have to give you credit for being one of my best lovers." The crowd just stared as Kagome burst out crying. Miroku, Inuyasha, Naraku, and Sango were both steaming mad. No one insulted Kagome like that. Especially Kikyou.  
  
Cousin or not, she is a bitch who needs to get a REAL life. (Naraku)  
  
That whore. I should give her a black eye for Kagome. (Sango)  
  
She slept with Miroku willingly? I am a bigger idiot than people think. (Inuyasha)  
  
It's nice to hear something like that, but I must admit that I don't remember doing anything with her that night either. (Miroku)  
  
The DJ had wrestled the microphone out of the drunken Kikyou's hands and the security had to forcibly remove her from the building. (Oh, how sad. NOT) "Ok, I'm sorry for that interruption. Security has taken care of the matter, so don't worry folks. There is still another hour to dance the night away. So liven up everyone. As I was saying before, for those Do As Infinity fans, here is one of their songs, called Fukai Mori." As the song began blasting, Kagome ran out the opposite exit that Kikyou was taken out of. Following her was Naraku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku. After their departure, Samantha and Matt had met and began to dance together seeing as how their dates had all rushed out together after Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Let me explain! Wait up!" "Just leave her alone you jerk!" Inuyasha came running up behind Naraku with Sango and Miroku in tow. "Kagome, wait!" Sango called after her. Kagome and Sango were both running pretty fast in platforms. Unfortunately, Kagome tripped and fell on her face, arms flailing. "Kyaa!!" She cried harder as everyone caught up to her. Naraku tried to help her up, but she smacked his hands away and glared. "Don't touch me. I don't want to talk to any of you." She hissed. "Please, sweetheart, let me explain." "Don't call me sweetheart. We're not going out anymore. I don't even know who you are anymore." She turned her back to all of them. "Kagome. I'm . sorry. for everything." Inuyasha said while shuffling his feet. It's pretty hard for him to apologize, but hearing it from him was worth a lot more than it seems. Kagome stopped crying as Sango added, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have abandoned you with Miroku for a guy." "And I'm sorry for anything I've done that has upset you too." Miroku chimed in. "Heh, seems like this year was meant to ruin my life, and all of it revolved around Kikyou." She spit out Kikyou's name like it was venom and sat there staring at the ground. Her back was still to them.  
  
Kneeling behind Kagome to the side Naraku sighed. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to turn out like this. I don't know what exactly to say to make you feel better, but the entire plan was just to break you and Miroku apart. I didn't know I'd fall in love with you. Honest. If I had known who you really were before I agreed to do Kikyou's dirty work, then I wouldn't have done anything in the first place. Believe me Kagome; I'm truly sorry and sad to see that things have come to this. I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore, but I want you to know that I do care about you. You're a beautiful, intelligent, and special young woman, you deserve better than me." With that said, he patted her shoulder and stood back up to leave, but was stopped when Kagome stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "I don't know why you helped Kikyou, but it must have been a lot of money because I know you're a better person than you think you are. I still want to see you, but just as friends. I do love you Naraku, but you've lost my trust, but I want to give you a chance to make it up to me. Maybe someday we'll get back together, but I'm not making any promises." Naraku smiled at her and she smiled back. He gave her a small hug and a kiss on the forehead. All the while, the other three just stood there staring.  
  
Clearing his throat, Miroku came up to her and nervously smiled. "Kagome, I'm sorry I left you alone during the Winter Festival to go with Kikyou. Even though I don't remember how that happened, but I'm still sorry that things had happened to you like that." "Kikyou drugged you too." Naraku pointed out to him. "It's ok Miroku; we were both not all there anyway." Kagome gave him a hug too, and kissed him on the cheek. It was Sango's turn, but all she did was hug Kagome while she cried. Gagging on her sobs, "I'm-I'm sorry th-that I left you alone for Matt. I don't e-even know what I-I saw in him in the f-first place." Kagome rubbed her back. "Don't worry about it Sango. He was your real first steady boyfriend. I'm not mad at you." They hugged more and started to giggle when they looked at each other's faces. Apparently, their make up was running and they looked hilariously awful.  
  
Inuyasha fidgeted and said quietly, "I'm sorry for leaving all of you for Kikyou. I was blind to see what kind of person she really was. Can you forgive me?" Kagome, Miroku, and Sango glomped him saying all together, "We've missed you!" Inuyasha sweat dropped and chuckled. "I missed you guys too. So does that mean our group is back together?" They embraced each other tighter. "Nothing will ever come between us ever again, and if it does, then. we weren't true friends to start with." Kagome said. "I love you guys." Miroku said while his hands had made their way slowly down both Kagome's and Sango's backs. "Pervert!" *WHAM* "Lecher!" *WHAM* Oh yes, Miroku was sporting two signature red handprints on both his cheeks, but the entire time he was grinning merrily. "Some things never change." Inuyasha muttered shaking his head. "I'm glad things are still the same in some ways." Miroku added.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Naraku said digging in his pants for his keys. "Wait, if it's all right with everyone else, we should all go out to eat at the place we'd always go to before." Kagome turned to her friends and Miroku and Sango just smiled while Inuyasha stated, "I don't see anything wrong with it. Who's driving?" "Oh, oh, let me drive your car please Naraku." Kagome begged. "We all can fit in there and I know how to get there the fastest." Thinking for a moment about letting Kagome drive his precious Lexus was a bit nerve racking, because he never let anyone drive it. Not even his mother. "I trust that you won't kill us all." Naraku chuckled as he tossed the keys to her. She squealed happily and they all trotted off to his car.  
  
Inuyasha: what's a Lexus?  
  
A/N: it's a car  
  
Shippou: what's a car?  
  
A/N: *sighs* ask Kagome  
  
Kouga: why do I have such an insignificant part? I mean. I am the leader of a whole wolf tribe, I'm strong, more handsome than Inuyasha, and smarter too  
  
A/N: *sighs again* just shut up Kouga because you got a bigger part than Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru: ;.; don't you love me anymore?  
  
Everyone but Sesshomaru: O.O  
  
A/N: are you feeling ok Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: ;.; do I look like I'm ok?  
  
A/N: no. you are a lot more OOC here than in the fic. what happened? did I break you?  
  
Sesshomaru: No, because, I Lord Sesshomaru, cannot be broken by a mere ningen  
  
A/N: *begins to cry* you don't love me anymore!  
  
*sighing Sesshomaru bends down over the A/N and whispers something so quiet in her ear that not even Kouga or Inuyasha can't hear, but it does cause the A/N to blush brightly*  
  
Sesshomaru: for your sake I'm being OOC. or it's just because you write me that way  
  
A/N: ok! ^________^... wait, darn... anyways..... yes, I know. there most likely aren't formal dances for college, but just think of it as a big bash that the alumni throw because they have nothing else better to do or pretend it's a fancy fund raiser?. and I didn't write this based on when they are in high school because then it would defeat the purpose of the end of the fic. go read the last chapter!! 


	5. K&MN chap 5

Disclaimer: *cries* I don't own any of Inuyasha and co. but I do own Kayuki, Samantha, and Matt *grins*  
  
r&r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
~CHAPTER FIVE~  
  
MID SUMMER  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday at the Higurashi family shrine. "It's a great day to go on a picnic you guys." Kagome cheerfully announced in her kitchen as all her friends gathered around the counter that she was preparing food on. "Inuyasha, you should invite Kayuki." Miroku winked at him. Inuyasha slightly blushed, but was interrupted when he was about to answer, "All ready invited her. Oh, and I invited Sesshomaru and Rin as well." Inuyasha burst, "You invited my idiot brother?!!" "I knew you were going to explode. You know Sesshomaru doesn't let his little girl go anywhere without him. Besides, Souta and Shippo are going too. You two should get over that grudge you both have. You're both young adults, but you both act like little boys around each other. Especially you Inuyasha." Kagome waved the knife in her hand at him. He visibly gulped. Giving in, "Ok, ok, I'll try for this one day at least." "Good."  
  
Stupid brother. (Inuyasha)  
  
I'm glad I wasn't on the other end of the knife this time. (Naraku)  
  
What has happened to our Kagome? She's even being nice to Sesshomaru. (Sango)  
  
Kagome is being nice to Sesshomaru. Something must have really changed in Kagome. (Miroku)  
  
"Oh, and I have something special to announce later on during the picnic." Kagome smiled at them. They just stared. "Ok, either help me finish, or get out so I can finish." The guys ran out of the kitchen and joined Shippo and Souta in the living room where they were playing video games. They heard the doorbell and Kagome cheerfully greeting Kayuki. A few seconds later, they also heard Rin happily entering the house. Sesshomaru's smooth voice made all the three guys in the living room tense a bit until Rin came bouncing into the living room and giving everyone in it a hug. Even the surprised boys sitting in front of the T.V. playing video games. Kagome and Kayuki giggled when they watched Rin greet everyone and run into the kitchen to glomp Sango too. Sesshomaru just watched with his familiar stoic mask on, but sat down on the big chair next to the side of the couch Inuyasha was on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the Picnic  
  
The kids were noisily chattering while they ate, birds were singing above, the young adults were casually talking about a handful of topics, and the special announcement had not come yet. "Ok, before we all go off and play, after we're done eating, I would like to say the special announcement." Kagome interrupted, which just made everyone eat a little faster than they were. The kids were oblivious because they were off in their own world. As soon as everyone was done eating, Kagome cleared her throat. They all turned towards her, well, except for Sesshomaru who casually looked her way rather than turn his whole body.  
  
She smiled nervously. "I was going to save this to tell Naraku first when we got another chance to be alone, but I thought this was something all of you should get to hear all together." They leaned in slightly eager to hear what she had to say. It was completely silent. Even Souta, Rin, and Shippo had stopped talking to see what the adults were staring at. "I'm. pregnant." This time, she smiled happily as she turned her head to Naraku. "It's yours." She quietly added. Everyone was gaping, well, except for Sesshomaru who just raised an eyebrow. (he really likes to be different even though he tries to make himself look like he doesn't care) The first to break the silence was Rin, who jumped up and hugged Kagome. "Kagome is going to be a mommy!" She giggled, which made Kagome giggle. "Congratulations." Miroku slapped Naraku on the back that was still gaping at Kagome. "I get to be an auntie!" Sango exclaimed and giggled. Kayuki joined Sango in a little gathering under the tree with Kagome that she had moved to after Rin ran off with the boys to play.  
  
"I always thought my little brother would be the one to do it." Sesshomaru had finally said something throughout the whole picnic! Inuyasha blushed, but then shouted, "Shut up!" "For a while, I thought it would be Inuyasha too, but after the slight separation during the school year, I figured it wouldn't happen." Naraku who was still shocked just stuttered a few words, and sat there staring. "Heh, guess Naraku is still processing what Kagome had said." Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm happy for her." "Wow, Inuyasha, did I just hear correctly? Have you finally grown up?" Miroku teased, but then got bopped on the head. "Feh, I've always been mature. I just never wanted to let you idiots know so I could annoy all of you." Getting up, he walked over to Kagome and hugged her to congratulate her. Miroku followed in suit, while Sesshomaru, well, he's still sitting in the same spot, but watching Rin play. Naraku finally shook off his shocked daze and approached Kagome.  
  
Everyone else had floated away far enough to let them have their personal space, but close enough to hear what was going to be said. Kagome blushed as she looked down at the grass to her left. Naraku pushed her head up gently by her chin and smiled down at her. "I love you Kagome." She smiled relieved. "I love you too Naraku, and I'm so happy that it had happened. I'm a bit surprised that it happened since we were only together that one night like that, but still happy." Naraku gathered her into his arms for a hug and smirked into her hair that he was nuzzling. "I had told you that you were persistent and aggressive. I'd say we only got about 2 hours of sleep that night." Kagome blushed a deep red as he softly chuckled. "I'm happy that it happened too though. I wouldn't want any other woman to have my child." She moved her head to look up at him and smiled. Naraku closed the distance as their lips touched.  
  
Off to the side, Sango sighed happily. "It's just so beautiful." "I agree." Kayuki added. They both sighed at the same time. Inuyasha just smiled to himself as he turned his head to briefly look at his brother who for once in his entire life saw him . smiling?! Inuyasha closed his eyes and opened them again to see the stoic mask back on. I must have imagined it. He turned his gaze back to Kayuki who had just wrapped her arms around his torso, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They stood their smiling together.  
  
"Oh, all of you guys are so cute!" Sango exclaimed as Naraku and Kagome stopped kissing and too were just standing together smiling and holding each other. The couples heard her, but didn't show that they had. Miroku had inched an arm around her waist to hold her to his side and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Why can't I have that kind of romance?" "Oh, but you can." Miroku said who had quickly kissed her on the lips when she turned her head to look at him. During their lip lock though, his hand around her waist had traveled considerably far. "AGHHH!" She hopped away from him yelling, "You just had to ruin the moment you lecher!" *WHAM* An instant signature red hand mark on Miroku's cheek appeared.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Naraku let go of Kagome and got onto one knee. "I've been carrying this around with me for a long time hoping to find the right moment, and I guess now would be as good as ever." He took a black velvet box out, and opened it, "Kagome, will you marry me?" Her eyes sparkled as he smiled up at her nervously. She threw herself at him. "YES!!" He chuckled when a rain of kisses fell on his face. "Ok, ok, calm down. For the baby's sake." Naraku said sitting up. "Sorry. I'm just so excited!" Kagome continued to smile. Her smile grew bigger when he took her hand and slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger. "All the money Kikyou paid me for the job from before was put into this ring." A big princess cut diamond set in between two heart shaped sapphire side stones, and in the white gold band were little round shaped diamonds following the sapphires.  
  
"Oh, Naraku, it's so beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you."  
  
When the summer had started, everyone went home, and the group of four had an additional of two more, Naraku and Kayuki. They would all hang out and go out on group dates even though Sango would deny it. Inuyasha had met Kayuki at the Spring Festival and they just recently started dating. Miroku and Kagome had decided that they were better friends than a couple after the group had gotten back together. Miroku is pursuing Sango once again, and things have gotten back to normal with a few changes when Naraku and Kayuki came into the picture. All in all, everyone is happy. Even Sesshomaru. (Well, I don't think Kikyou is happy because she got arrested at some point during the dance for assaulting MC Joe . somehow. Apparently it wasn't her first charge, so she had to spend some time in jail. Poor Kikyou, NOT!)  
  
Fin  
  
A/N: yes, yes, I know everyone is really OOC, but it's my fanfic so muahahahaha . don't make me write a yaoi  
  
*male cast members whimper*  
  
*Sango sniggers*  
  
Well, then, good job everyone! *glomps cast, then glomps the readers*  
  
Bye now! 


End file.
